


Why do you like him? (Shaun/Aron Glassman's Son)[?]

by Lilisenpie



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Shaun, Bullying, Canon Autistic Character, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, I'll tag more later - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other, Sharing a Bed, Unnecessary looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilisenpie/pseuds/Lilisenpie
Summary: My dad, Aaron Glassman wants me to meet this dude he helped a few years back. He means a LOT to him. He wants me to meet him so I could put the name to the face. Hopefully we can be friends.-Lili- THIS IS PROBLY GANNA BE CRAP. WARNING. AWFUL. ALSO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Thank you for inspiring me ClaudiaRain. Also I may not check it over well. It may not be spelled right and stuff.





	Why do you like him? (Shaun/Aron Glassman's Son)[?]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaudiaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaRain/gifts).



> Also if your wondering, Jamie is a dark skinned guy. Why? I don't know I wanted him this way.. Also Jamie is adopted. So yeah. Also please comment so I know if I need to work on this more. Also I will tell who's point of views it is with abbreviations of there names. If you don't get it, ask me.

??? (time: 8:30AM) [weekend; Saturday]

I wake up to my phone ringing. Ugh. "Hello?" "Hey Jamie!" "Oh hey dad. How are things holding up." "It's been _good_. I just wanted you to meet one of the residents at the hospital.  _Doctor_  Murphy. _The_  time you will be meeting him will be at 3:00." " *sigh* Okay dad." "Great. See you later." 

I hang up the phone. I always hear my dad talk about him. I'll finally get to meet this guy. He already told me about his weird abilities or whatever. Alright. Time to start My hour long workout. If you probably haven't already guessed, I like keeping a muscular body. I always like impressing people with my strength. Feeds my ego, also did I mention I'm gay? The guys I've been with before were into muscles like I am. I'm single right now. Which sucks. The guy before was a douche bag. But anyways, back to the work out. 

I always like to start with some running in place to get my blood pumping and adrenaline going. I like having strong calves. Then I do my routine. just simple squats, pushups, weight lifting, sit ups, and things like that. Then I go see my trainer, Lisa. We do this stuff more quicker. Then we do fighting exercise, she's pretty cool, and has a six pack. As do I.

Then I go home to take a quick shower. First impressions are everything. Then I get dressed nicely. my job is a football coach. I have some good teammates. They're some crazy boys. Then I feed my Rottweiler mix with golden retriever, Starla, her homemade food. Then refill her water bowl. "Who's a good girl!?" " Woof! (I am!)" "Yes you Are! Yes you are!" I shower her in kisses and rub her belly.

AG

He hung up. I sigh out of relief. My Jamie will finally meet Shaun. Hopefully they will be close. Alright, Time to call Shaun. I know he's gotta be at the hospital by now. "...Hello, This is Shaun speaking." "Hey Shaun, how are you?" "I'm fine. My breathing is steady, and I'm at a good temperature. I haven't-" "No. Shaun, I meant feeling wise." "Oh. ...I feel content. How are you?" "I'm doing great, thank you for asking." "You're welcome."

"Why did you call me?" "Because I wanted to tell you ahead of time that I will be bringing my son over by the hospital by the front entrance at 3:00, 3:15 the latest. So you two could meet each other." "What is the purpose of us meeting.(?)" "I want you two to be friends." "But Claire, Jared and Dr. Mel-" "I mean outside of work. I talk about you all the time with him. And he's nice. I promise." "Bye Shaun." "Bye Dr.Glassman." He hangs up. 

Well let's just watch cat videos. 

* * *

Time: 2:50 

 SM 

He was waiting patiently around the hospital doors for the man he was supposed to meet. He talked to Claire and her new found girlfriend Alice earlier about the pretty calm day they had so far. They talked about how they met each other. It was nice. After her girlfriend left, she asked Shaun if he was thinking about getting a lady or a man for himself. At first he didn't get what she ment. Then he thought about it. "...you are asking me if I am considering on finding a mate like you did." 

She chuckled. "Yes Shaun." "Ok." "Well...are you?" "No not exactly. It has come to mind from time to time." 

Shaun checked his watch. It was 3:00. He looked at the hospital doors to see if anyone was there. He had a description of what he looked like. Even a picture. He had evenly  dark toned skin, with muscular arms, light brown eyes, black long straight hair shaved at the sides, and he was as tall as Jared. He didn't see him. "Hey Shaun." Shaun flinched a bit by the sudden voice that belonged to the man he didn't notice. He turned around to see Dr.Glassman standing there. "Hello Dr.Glassman." "Your son is late." "I said 3:15 the latest."

"I know." The doors open and Dr.Glassman's son is there. Shaun checks his watch. 3:05. He looked just like his photo. He was wearing a purple T-shirt with khaki shorts with black and white sneakers. His hair was in a ponytail. "Hey dad." He hugged Dr.Glassman. "Hello Jamie. You look nice." "Thanks dad." He turns to me. "Jamie this is Shaun, Shaun this is Jamie, my son." He puts out his hand. I don't shake his hand. He looks a little taken aback, and awkward. "He, uh, doesn't like contact with other people, touching wise." "Oh. Yeah forgot." "Well. Nice to meet you." "It is nice to meet you as well." 

JG

I was not disappointed with Shaun' s looks. He does look like his pictures. Big blue eyes, brown hair, and soft looking skin. Also he's pretty lengthy. I go to shake his hand. He doesn't return the favor I was a bit disappointed about that. Usually these things go well. "He, Uh, doesn't like contact with other people, touching wise." Oh. Yeah forgot. I'm happy he likes our greeting. Alright. Let's get to know him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I'm going to write. I'll make a chapter 2 based on what you think. Or maybe just because I want to. Any ways I hope you like it. Remember, comment, please.


End file.
